fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Madeline Chrysalia
|previous affiliation=Unknown |mark location=On her back between her shoulder blades |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Uknown |previous team= |partner=None |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild Hall |status=Active |relatives=No living relatives |counterpart= |magic=Chrysalia's Gate |weapons=Jade Blade |manga debut=Chapter #??? |anime debut=Episode #??? |game debut=??? |japanese voice=??? |english voice= |image gallery= yes |previousoccupation = }} 'Madeline '(マデリーン maderiin) is a young woman and in her late teens, now considered an adult. She starts out a "self proclaimed" high level mage when she first shows up to Fairy Tail. Asking for the chance to "prove herself", Bob decides to let her do just that and gives her a trial period since she asked for it. During the trials, it's made known that even though she truly wanted to change, make friends, and care for them and herself deep down, she wasn't able to change her exterior personality until Natsu harshly gives her the motivation she needs 4 days prior to the ending of the trial. Upon 3 days of thinking it over, hurt by the harshness of Bob's tone, she finally sees what she needs to do to accomplish her goal and to truly find her self worth, which was to trust in herself and her friends. Sera proclaims to her new friends her promise and stays at the Blue Pegasus Guild, slowly, but surely improving her attitude amongst her allies. Now a full fledged mage of the guild, she comes to the conclusion she's found the place she was destined to belong to and her attitude greatly changes over time, and is still improving. Appearance Editing... Backstory Maddi is a rather interesting young lady, and gives many at the Blue Pegasus Guild a few mixed emotions while she's around. Maddi is usually outgoing and has plenty of moxie, maybe too much, but amongst her ruthlessness and force of character, lies some self doubt and cockiness to cover up it up. She badly wants to be reassured by someone of her own skills and discover her destined path, yet, she hides that want by proclaiming herself to having high level magic skills and being a high level mage. It's never specified what rank she means, so the assumption is A rank or above, by most. Maddi is truly a very sweet and caring young lady, but severely lacks the ability to show this care, compassion, and empathy up front as her parents raised her with a lot of verbal abuse and little to no praise at all. She finds it very difficult to open up to people as she continues to hold onto her past and using it to justify her actions to herself and as a reason to put barriers between her and others and continue to doubt herself. Upon turning 14 she packed her most important possessions and ran away from home. For 4 years, she traveled around the world going to different guilds trying to fit in an earn a good amount of money to support herself. She's retained a calm, content exterior, but when her pride was on the line, that's when her cockiness set in and was one of her biggest flaws, following her self esteem being so low and her high curiosity which got her into trouble. She would fumble and make mistakes by trying to take on things alone when she should've been working with her team. After leaving the last guild, Maddi arrived at the Blue Pegasus Guild and walked in asking to speak with the guild master. Bob walked in, phasing through the counter, approached Maddi, introduced himself, and asked her what she was hoping to find there. She tells him she wanted to join, but claimed she wanted to "prove herself" after Bob tried to allow her membership without it. Because it's what she wanted, he gave her a trial period to prove herself. In all honesty it wasn't about proving to anyone in the guild her abilities, but proving to "herself" her own worth. Bob then insisted she stay with a member of the guild until she could afford her own house or apartment after she told him she was going back to her hotel room. Many of Ichiya's boys, even Ichiya himself offered so she finally decided to stay with one of the women there. Once Maddi settled in, she and the girls talked, but she seemed distant and uncaring, making the girls rather curious about her.The next day Maddi was given the stamp of the Blue Pegasus Guild, on her back between her shoulder blades, to which she felt slightly proud of, though. secretly, Bob understood what she was feeling by the look in her eyes and her big talk, and put a "Self awareness" spell on the mark. Once the trial was over, if she hadn't found herself "so to speak", it would wear off. She was teamed up with the Trimens and Ichiya, and they attempted to work together for an entire month and a half. Due to her fault of having a stubborn sense of pride, she tended to be too ashamed or too proud to cry in front of others or show proper praise and be open with the people who tried to be her friends. She tended to brush off a lot of things and give off on an over all "I couldn't care less" attitude which soon started to concern Bob and Ichiya both, for the majority of the time she was around and before her trial's end, though the boys seemed oblivious to her attitude and swooned and flirted relentlessly and repeatedly, which she wasn't sure how to react to and threatened to beat them, which got Bob very angry inside. During the ending four days of her trial, The two men finally got sick and tired of how Maddi was treating people, even after learning about her past and now knowing "why" she had so much trouble, but her parents abuse causing her to be so out of touch with others was no excuse to not believe in herself and trust in her friends. Bob harshly gave her a piece of his mind and advice just as he had once done with Karen.After three days of secluded silence in her room at , hurt from being yelled at so harshly, she comes to admitting he was right. She needed to believe in herself and in her friends and realized even with how she treated them, he admitted that he still considered her a very important member of the guild. She couldn't hide behind her past any longer and she shouldn't.Upon Maddi reaching her new revelation, she returned to the guild a day after the trial ended, the symbol still in place, and promised to become a better person. She planned to leave and return once that was accomplished, but Natsu insisted she stay so he could make sure she kept her promise and help her because he knew she was a good person and was willing to sacrifice further to help her. After permanently becoming a member of The Blue Pegasus Guild, Maddi greatly improves her attitude and and learns to open up over the next few months with some help from her new friends and allies, but she still has some things to learn even now. She becomes great friends with the boys and the girls, and Bob and Ichiya have become very proud of her development. Personality Editing... Abilities Madeline can use telekinesis as well as the necklace she wears is the key to her major source of magical ability while she's also able to wield a sword. See for further information of her abilities. Madeline has the ability to open the "Gem Gateway" which consist of five separate pieces to open the full extent of the gate; Diamond Gate, Topaz Gate Blue Topaz Gate, Amethyst Gate, and Jade Gate. In a last resort attack, the entire gate opens by activating all five gemstone charms on the necklace and unleashes a powerful bombardment of multiple sizes and shaped weapons of gem shards that can cause major damage. Reference Artwork by me! MaddiKitten at dA Category:Draft Category:Female Category:Crystallia's Gate Category:Telekinesis User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Crystallia Mage